Gin and Matsumoto: oneshots poetry and more?
by bladescream
Summary: Full summeries inside: Gin and Matsumoto's feelings and thoughts, put together by a collecion of me, Disclaimer: i aint owning bleach probably ever . sigh..... and this wont get updated regularly at all, just when i feel like it....
1. Gin and Matsumoto: apologies

This is something different that I might do later on

This is something different that I might do later on. It's a one-shot so far, but it might expand and have more different people and make it a collection of some poetry. Doesn't rhyme and its just like expressing thoughts on different characters. If you want more, then just tell me in a review, they're very very VERY much appreciated. But if I do make more, don't expect a constant stream, I only really use this when I run out of ideas. Ok so this one is Rangiku and Gin and how they both feel when Gin left. They talk to each other sort of, so its like they wrote a letter to each other. Ah well read on.

Gins words:

I've been a crazy kid for as long as I can remember

Slaughtered so many, it's a wonder I haven't been convicted

Lost count of how many have died, I've had such a dangerous life

A sick mind, the personality of a snake

Following a man capable of betraying me so easily

I mean his skill IS illusion! He probably already did

So why, out of all those massive crazy killings of my life

Do I remember how I killed your soul?

How, out of all the things I could have remembered

I only remember your brown almond eyes

Your hair like the golden sun, gleaming off the sadness in your eyes

I remember that one time, that one day, the moonlight made you look like a movie star

We promised each other that we would never separate

Many betrayed us before, but we swore not to do the same to each other

That was the day we met, that day, your birthday

Sworn not to leave each other

And what did I do?

Just that very thing

I broke that promise that day

I'm sorry for doing just that

I'm sorry for leaving

I'm sorry for hurting you like that, sorry that I had to go

Sorry that this one fox couldn't protect you

But most of all I'm just sorry for everything that's going to happen in the future

I'm…….so…….sorry…….

Rangiku's words:

You bastard

Why did you have to go away from me?

You swore that you'd never leave

But then why did you have to?

Without an explanation?

If you think that you left me alone all those years, you're wrong

I have lots of friends now, didn't need you at all ……

I have taicho, the one you tried to kill

Izuru, the other person you left also, unlike me, he truly feels alone

Do you know how hard it is to snap him out of it?

I bet you don't care though

I have hinamori, the one most hurt by the man that you follow

Renji Ikkaku, and Yumichika, all of them are nice to me

But most of all, I have Orihime Inoue

You don't really know her; I met her after you betrayed us

She's eccentric, a great cook and wonderfully funny and nice

Shes the one thing in the world that I consider to be pure and innocent

The one person that I would be shocked at and alarmed if anything corrupted her mind

She taught me that I was never truly alone

And I realize that now

She was my best friend

She taught me that I'd have to feel brave for myself

So how many friends do you have in that barren wasteland?

Exactly how many would you entrust with your life?

Exactly what would you accomplished by doing this?

How? Maybe I'll never understand

Maybe I don't even want to

So to lash out you stole my best friend?

The one who got me to be happy for myself?

That act…is unforgivable

So the next time we meet know this

Try to talk try to bargain

You'll only be met by hatred

I wont go easy on you, ill go full out

Draw shinsou, and haineko the ash cat will beat down your throat

So you're saying sorry?

Is that all you'll say?

Well it's my turn to show you how I feel

By steel meeting flesh

By drawing out your crimson mass

And finally wiping your stupid smirks off your face

Once and for all

So this is my first chapter, if you like it, please review and it might turn into a series of these, if not then oks whatever. Ahaha, well uhmm, if you want requests I'll also do those, just post it up in your review and I might continue it on from there. So yeah, thanks for reading, it meant a lot to me .


	2. You are the match and we were the flame

Small oneshot poem, what happens when Matsumoto feels nostalgic about Gin…

_** YOU ARE THE MATCH AND WE ARE THE FLAME**_

_You are the match and we are the flame_  
_At first glance, we shared a small fire_  
_I wanted to hold you, my match, forever_  
_For you were warm and lit the way to my dark life_  
_Gave me direction in the dark damp cave that is_  
_My incomplete life_

_But beware beware, for me, you were dangerous in every way_  
_Hold you too long and our relationship would burn you_  
_Slowly together, our relatonship would burn you away_  
_Coming closer and closer until suddenly_  
_I would have to throw you on the ground and stomp on you_  
_Before our relationship would burn me_  
_The flame sinking, going closer to my hand_  
_Until I'm forced to throw you away_  
_Before burning myself _

_Our flame was small at first_  
_But it quickly started flickering by the wind_  
_We met many people, made up our fiery mark_  
_Burned out others lawns, their houses_  
_Our relationship set everything ablaze_  
_Oh how we made our mark_  
_Until everyone's lives were ruined_  
_By our blazing inferno_

_And the strangest thing was you enjoyed it didnt you?_  
_That was strange, but not as strange as_  
_The fact that I did too_  
_So many people were ruined by us_  
_Until soon the firefighters, society, bore down its hose on us_  
_And wiped us off the face of the earth_  
_ Then when that was over, when society stopped pressuring us_  
_Then everyone else was safe_  
_Safe from our danger, safe from our lies_  
_And then the end result was _  
_Ourselves on the ground_  
_A smoldering black ash_  
_Where we deserved to be_  
_But once the ashes grew together_  
_And another match strikes the wood of the match-box_  
_Then someday, maybe just maybe_  
_We could live together again_


End file.
